


The Snack That Smiles Back

by Chantress, verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Nerdanel, Alternate Universe, Cooking, Crack Treated Seriously, Food, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fëanor, Omega Verse, One Shot, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: While experiencing odd cravings during his second pregnancy, Omega Fëanor makes an invention.





	The Snack That Smiles Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a discussion between Verhalen and Chantress about Cheezits (because this is the sort of thing we discuss), that somehow turned into a cracky headcanon about Omega Fëanor inventing Cheezits (arguably his greatest invention). _We don't know either._
> 
>  **Captain Obvious Reporting For Duty:** We're aware that the Elves don't use the Greek alphabet and therefore would not be calling themselves Alpha, Beta, Omega - just like they wouldn't be speaking English, so you can consider the A/B/O terminology a translation for the sake of convenience with ease of association.
> 
>  **Other Useful Notes:** In this verse we are using the invented-Quenya word _oma_ for Omega parent and _ana_ for Alpha parent (rather than "mother" and "father", which don't work in a universe where males can get pregnant as well as females).

During his second pregnancy, Fëanor began to have strange cravings.  
  
He had cravings during his first pregnancy, and was assured by Mahtan - who had educated him on the nature of being an Omega, since Finwë had not - that cravings for unusual food were perfectly normal during this time. But though the combinations were odd, for example, fish with apple slices, it was all things that existed and could be easily put together.  
  
Not this time. Fëanor craved something like lembas, only crispy, and cheese-flavored. But crisping lembas on the broiler and melting cheese on it wasn't quite satisfying it. _It needs to be baked into the lembas._  
  
Fëanor spent weeks in the kitchen perfecting the recipe. At last, he produced a tray of small squares of hard lembas, cheese baked in. As a concession to Maedhros, who wanted what his _oma_ was having, he also made a tray of the same but in the shape of smiling fish.  
  
"Try it," Fëanor said, holding out the tray of squares to Nerdanel.  
  
She did, and frowned.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"It's not that. I would have enjoyed these more if I'd seen you more. I missed you."  
  
"Oh, Nel." Fëanor smoothed a lock of her hair and kissed the tip of her nose. The baby bump kicked her, and then it was Fëanor's turn to frown - pregnancy made him a bit cantankerous. "Listen, when you're the one having pregnancy cravings, then you can complain."  
  
  
_  
  
Meanwhile, in another universe, a very pregnant Nerdanel nibbled a piece of cheese and said, "I sense a great disturbance in the Force."


End file.
